<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A change of course (a second reckoning of sorts) by blueberrywizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483182">A change of course (a second reckoning of sorts)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard'>blueberrywizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), And Qui-Gon shuts his mouth for once in his life, And The Force still doesn't work this way, And female!Obi got all of other Obi's braincells, Attempt at Humor, Because idk if I'm funny or it's just crack, Cody is a darling, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Hurt, Every Kenobi is a chaotic bi disaster, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll Explain That Later, It's Obi-Wan Kenobi we're talking about, It's basically a Kenobi-verse, Kenobi drinks space Earl Grey fight me, Lots of Tea, M/M, Multiverse, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a smug little asshole, Puff Pastry Theory, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tea, The Force Is Weird (Star Wars), The Force doesn't work this way but I ignore it, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, but in a good way?, i love him your honour, now with second chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Qui-Gon’s head moved so fast that he was surprised his neck hadn’t snapped.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You have a Padawan? But you are so young, you can’t be older than twenty-two!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kenobi raised his eyebrows, because unbelievable.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“This is what you get from that sentence?” He said in the same moment as Obi-Wan answered quietly:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m twenty-six, actually.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Twenty-six?!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Grow a beard.” Ben said, unhelpfully, even though he was right. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or: the Force does play dice with the universe, people are confused and tea is made (in an unhealthy amounts).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there!</p><p>First and foremost, I haven't got the slightest idea what I have done. This was meant to be a stress relief and somehow I wrote a whole fic. And with dialouges! Unbelievable. Obi-Wan, look what you made me do.</p><p>It happened, because I'm pretty much obsessed with sith!Obi-Wan, but at the same time I can't imagine him being truly evil, so basically he's still himself, but he doesn't give a fuck anymore. I know everything about this fic is a bit ooc and I'm playing with the canon heavily, but I'm a bit like sith!Obi-Wan: I don't give a fuck. I just love time travel fics.</p><p>English is not my first language (actually, my villain origin story is English interpunction. Gods, I hate it), I'm so sorry for any mistakes I had made.</p><p>Title is from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jiQ1QpNSkA">Speed the Collapse by Metric.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kenobi woke up laying on his belly, tangled in robes he was pretty sure he had worn yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wouldn’t be anything unusual, not really, but there were a couple of things that were out of order: he woke up on a very sturdy mattress, with a stale taste in his mouth and a headache. And these things happened before, yes, but were never combined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thing that was pretty unusual, was deep voice with a very characteristic lilt, familiar, like a memory, buried deep, but never truly forgotten, saying to him:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my Padawan. Who are you, what are you doing here, and where he is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze for a second, shocked to the core, because that wasn’t something he would expect in the wildest dreams. However, he regained control of his emotions fairly quickly, because his control (and the Force) was the only thing he had left. Everything else had vanished, leaving a trail of dust and pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exhaled slowly, his copper-blond bangs moved out of his eyes, letting him see a room he had lived in for almost thirteen years. One, he thought he’ll never see again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m certainly not </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> Padawan,” He said, turning on his back, and propping himself up on his elbows with a smirk. That was a well known routine – masks on masks on masks. Hiding behind flirting and sarcasm, because it protected him from the universe. “But I was, once. And yours, to be precise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked into Qui-Gon’s cerulean eyes, wondering if he’s finally dead. Because there couldn’t be another explanation, right? He was in his bedroom, in his Master’s rooms, said Master standing before him, frowning angrily. He sat up, smirk fell from his face and morphed into blank seriousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m dead, right?” He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know, but before he could get his answers, a loud crack from the kitchen reached their ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't remember these cups in this cupboard, they should be in the one over the sink.” Kenobi and Qui-Gon entered the kitchen to see an elderly man, rummaging through Qui-Gon’s tea cupboard, muttering to himself. They could see his pure white hair and brown robes, similar to those worn by his Master. He clearly knew where to look – he moved like he was in a familiar environment, even though a memory of this place had no longer been clear to him. With a triumphant, although muffled, cheer he held out a black, metal box with green leaves on the lid, and Kenobi knew what was inside. He also knew that the knowledge about where Qui-Gon hid his favourite tea wasn't anything common. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi had a weird feeling about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, as if he sensed (or rather finally focused on) their presence, the old man turned, and Kenobi just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello there. I’m making tea, would you like some? I’m terribly sorry that I invited myself without your permission to your stack of Sapir, but I thought that I might as well use this hallucination to my use. It’s been ages since I had a cup of decent tea.” He said while pouring a large amount of water into the biggest kettle he could find. He certainly felt comfortable in Qui-Gon’s kitchen, not crestfallen or even abashed. He just happily hummed a soft lullabye under his nose. Kenobi didn’t know that melody, but something about it reminded him of peace, inner peace – something he couldn’t achieve. Not anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here, for Force’s sake?” Master Jinn was not amused, not at all. It’s been a while since he felt intimidated by his huge frame or an aura of authority that any master in the Order had, and he certainly didn't mean to start feeling it again. He didn’t know where he was or rather when he was, but he knew for sure who he was. And he wasn’t a youngling anymore, or even a padawan. He was a Master and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Negotiator.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was so much more than he was twenty years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re having tea, Master Jinn,” The old man replied, politely, but with an undertone suggesting that he thought that Master Jinn might be a bit short of marble. He would know, he used it way too often. Apparently, the universe was full of idiots anywhere he went. He turned his body slightly, but it was obvious that his next words aren’t meant for Qui-Gon. “Would you mind helping me with a tray?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Oh, this would certainly antagonise Qui-Gon more. Delightful, but also funny. He didn't remember him that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a pang of sadness, he picked up the tray with five cups on it and put it down on a small, wooden coffee table in the living room. It was probably the nicest thing in the whole apartment, Qui-Gon’s furniture was a mix that even the most polite person in the galaxy would call </span>
  <em>
    <span>controversial.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Simply put, the man had no taste at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we expecting any more guests? Because I think that Master Jinn might have a stroke if that’s the case.” He smiled and sat comfortably, ankle on the knee, left hand stretched out, right on the thigh, close enough to his lightsaber so he’d still feel secure in an unknown situation. The old man sat near him, calm and steady in the Force, but somehow he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s just the facade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadness sung to him just like the Force does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I like you already,” He said with a hint of a playful smile, and then stroke down his robes as if to reassure himself. “But yes, I believe she’s in the bathroom. I’m more attuned to the Force than you two are, so I knew when she appeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But five cups?” He ignored the previous comment, because honestly, this whole attire is strange enough as it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. It’s better to be prepared beforehand, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was informative. Kenobi couldn’t provide any sarcastic remarks on his own, because in that exact moment, a middle-aged woman came out of the bathroom, looking mildly surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my Padawan.” At this point, if Kenobi was a lesser man, he would have just laughed hysterically. But he wasn’t, so he decided to observe a woman, to see if she also feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him, like the old man did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because she looked as he once imagined how his siblings could have looked like. With her copper blond hair, much like his own, but with a strands of pure white in it, cut straight at the level of her sharp jaw, and her blue-green eyes, tired like his own, but lighter in a way that is – or old man’s, for what it’s worth – will never be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force sung around her, saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes, this is how it should be.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon just sat heavily in his chair, silent and shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?” He finally asked, because nobody else seemed keen on breaking the heavy silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” She said, sitting down on another chair. “Pleased to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m very pleased, that’s for sure. And also a bit surprised, you see, for my name is also Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He replied to her first question and observed how her eyes widened just a bit. Old man chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should call me Ben, it would make things easier. And I’m used to being Ben Kenobi, so I don’t mind it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi opened his mouth, but at the same moment, the door opened and another copper haired person walked through them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I found–” The datapad fell from his hands where he stopped abruptly and flinched. “Master Jinn?” He whispered, his young, clean-shaved face unguarded, showed them both fear and wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An elbow gently nudged him. A well known blue-green eyes twinkled with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> better to be prepared beforehand.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Force, Kenobi was kriffing </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His life was a clusterfuck of chaotic and painful events pretty much since he was thirteen, but this was something else entirely. He could tell that Ben shared the sentiment, even though the older man just sat quietly and drank his tea, calm and content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the room got way too crowded for his liking, so he stood up and began pacing. Obi-Wan sat gracefully on his spot, and poured herself a cup of tea. Young Obi-Wan (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Force,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that felt weird) wasn’t so graceful – he just fell down right near Qui-Gon’s coffee table which was a very dramatic Kenobi trait™, but also a painful experience, if it wasn’t for Ben’s gentle move in the Force, that send one of the fluffiest pillows on the floor. He remembered using one of those as a support for Anakin when they were meditating together, a lifetime ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew his shields closer, even though he was sure that they were impenetrable, and stronger than ever. It was an instinct, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. I believe we are in a bit of a… situation, so to speak,” He said, rolling his shoulders to lose some tension. “Can I safely assume that neither of us touched anything that we weren’t supposed to? An artifact? Or doors in an abandoned temple?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They responded negatively. He sighed. Of course that things couldn’t be easy. Just his – theirs – luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have another question,” Young Obi-Wan started, looking less shocked, but still in awe that this Qui-Gon had been very much alive. It must have been less than two years, considering that he was clean-shaven, and vibrating with anxiety and exhaustion (and probably caffeine overdose). “Why can’t I feel you in the Force? It’s unnerving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, the young one was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bold.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He expected to hear this question from his old Master. He looked him straight in the eye, his face blank, with just enough of a smirk to hint that he’s dangerous, and said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, thank you. It’s not an easy skill, but it’s a shame that only a Sith can teach you this, these days.” The implication was clear enough, besides all of them were fairly intelligent beings, they would catch up anyway. Not that Jedi in his timeline (or universe?) did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Room erupted in sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looked sad, a bit disappointed maybe, but not really surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored a rapid fire of Obi-Wan’s questions – neither of them were actually valid or important at this moment – because his attention was on Young Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon who drew their swords on him. He sighed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down before you hurt yourselves, you idiots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Fell!” Yes, Qui-Gon had taken it just like he assumed he would. His lineage was too dramatic for their own good. It wasn’t a surprise that the universe hated them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an astute observation, oh Master of mine,” He sneered, and levitated himself a cup of tea. No, he certainly didn’t do it to irritate his old Master with misusing the Force, not at all. “And before you start blaming everyone and everything, complaining that you shouldn’t have taken another Padawan after Xanatos, and in the end taking it out on your Obi-Wan, let me explain a couple of things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice got cold and durasteel hard. He won’t be judged by a man who had been long dead. He couldn’t control him any longer. He wasn’t a fearful, obedient Padawan. He was a Master, and he did not break, nor bend. Not even his own mistakes and regrets could destroy him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Master Jinn. For once in your life you. Are. Going. To. Listen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it was Obi-Wan who supported him. Kenobi was fairly sure that she also had this Force damn nickname, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Negotiator,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because once she regained her composure, she was neutral, both in her body language and the Force. She wasn’t a warrior, she was a diplomat. A peacemaker that all of them should have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi had a feeling that her universe was a direct opposite of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him speak, Master Jinn. He may be Fallen, but the Force tells me that he’s not evil,” She folded her arms in her lap, looking at him calmly. “And I’ll be honest, I doubt that all of us will be here for long. Killing him will only disturb the balance further.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Ben spoke quietly. “I learnt a lot of things from the Force for the last twenty years, and some of them were, well, unexplainable. The Force truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> work in mysterious ways. Maybe it gathered us here, together, so we could learn something from each other. It’s a warning that we cannot ignore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And some of us ignored them one time too many</span>
  </em>
  <span> were left unsaid, but it resonated in the Force, in his bones and lungs. He knew how it felt, even though he actually didn’t ignore warnings from the Force. He just acted on them in the wrong way. Or maybe it was the right way, just his expectations were wrong. There’s no way to know it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He regretted it to this day, but if that meant protecting Anakin then so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not Fell. I merely sauntered vaguely downwards, so to speak. And I’m still me, deep down. I cannot explain it, for I have been looking for answers and haven’t got a single one that would satisfy me in the slightest. But I know my reasons, and I think that the Force appreciated it. Or at least understood me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon looked older and more tired. Heartbreak was clear on his face, as he sat in the chair again. Young Obi-Wan copied him, but he was still wary (it would be adorable under any other circumstances, but right now it was just sad).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t, so if you could speak more clearly that would be great.” Maybe young one’s sarcasm wasn’t in a need of polish, but his wit certainly was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi was quiet for a moment, focusing on the calming presence of the Force in the room. It clung to him, like it always did, full of regret and sorrow, but loving nonetheless. It had been long known for him that the Force took him as he was, unwavering and supportive, and for this connection he had also paid his price. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it, so its beloved child wouldn’t. It was a sacrifice that I made for him, because I love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His counterparts shared a sharp inhale. Ben spoke first, his eyes were wide and filled with unspeakable sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never… He never Fell?” His voice didn’t break, but it was a close call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. And I decided to play the long game, the longest, the most important game in my life, so I could save him and ensure that he will have a safe place to live. In a Republic. Because contrary to a popular belief, and also unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> people, I do care deeply about the galaxy we’re living in. I don’t wish to change it to my every whim, as I matter of fact, I don’t believe I’d be a great ruler of any sentient beings.” He drifted off the topic, he knew, but his old Master wasn’t a patient man, not when it was truly important, so he needed to clear off the air as well as he could, before he got the wrong impressions. Well. More of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> also…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And I’m going to kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s only fair. I like keeping up with traditions.” He waved his hand in a clear dismissal. That wasn’t really important. His motivations were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? What are you not telling us?” Qui-Gon was confused and probably he felt a bit left out. Well, though luck, life’s like that sometimes. Kenobi decided it was a high time for a diversion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been for you, kid?” He focused on a Young Kenobi, who was clearly lost in thoughts. He certainly tried to imagine what would make his curious, golden-haired Padawan lose himself in the most terrible way. He’ll get to that. Eventually. “I bet it was less than a year. You look tired, and I know that first year was the worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben muttered something under his breath, but he ignored him for now. If he did the math right, he was the only one that could still make a difference. He didn’t know how it went with his female counterpart’s Anakin, but he had a feeling that she got everything that their universes lacked for. Like communication, for one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eight months.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. That means you still have time to keep that kriffing Sith pedophile away from your Padawan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon’s head moved so fast that he was surprised his neck hadn’t snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padawan?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But you are so young, you can’t be older than twenty-two!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi raised his eyebrows, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what you get from that sentence?” He said in the same moment as Obi-Wan answered quietly:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty-six, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-six?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grow a beard.” Ben said, unhelpfully, even though he was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we rewind to the moment when I said that you have a Sith and a pedophile, who is also in a high position of power, I might add, so nobody really knows how to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Him, even if they should do it in a heartbeat?” Kenobi asked, because distraction was helpful, but kriff it, this was more important than Qui-Gon’s existential crisis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, that's exactly how I felt about Him. I made my padawan sit for a whole hour while we had a very embarrassing, although necessary, conversation on why we shouldn’t trust men like Him, because signs were really way too clear for me to let it through,” Obi-Wan said, getting up to make more tea. She also knew where Qui-Gon hid his tea and Kenobi briefly wondered if she had more time with her Master. It would be quite unfair, but he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. She knew what she was doing, and it looked like she hadn’t failed where he did or where Ben did (because if his face was any indicator, he probably haven’t thought about this whole “Sith in a Senate” situation from this perspective). “We worked really hard on how to properly communicate with each other. Both of us had so many issues, so we pretty much started with therapy. It was the first major decision that we had taken together. Both of us wanted a fresh start, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi, for the first time he appeared in his old bedroom, sat down in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Communication. Huh, who would’ve thought?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. We have to discuss what we are going to do now.” Obi-Wan said as she sat down again. Ben looked lost in thoughts, same as Young Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was confused and uncharacteristically quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to make myself a cup of tea first,” Kenobi answered. “Because as much as I love our master’s favourite blend, I found out that I rather enjoy tea from Alderaan. Bergamot makes wonders, truly. I remember that my Qui-Gon had a package or two, but he wasn’t particularly fond of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon just nodded. He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look. I know how hard it was for you after Xanatos. I understand it. I would break my heart seeing my Padawan giving in to the Dark Side, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would bring me unbearable pain. And yet, I didn’t Fell to spare myself this pain, no. I did it, because it seemed to me that I had no choice. Either trust the Force and follow its will or everything we all love will crumble and slowly die. So I took a leap of faith. A desperate one, to be frank.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired. But there was so much to be done, so much to achieve, so many plans to be made, to stop Him, to bring balance like it should be brought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… don’t understand it? Have you forgotten everything I had ever taught you about the Force?” Qui-Gon asked and looked up to meet his eyes. They were the same shade of blue-green, like they always were. For some reason his eyes never turned yellow, not completely. He looked defeated, and old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you ever told me. And while it’s something I’d love to discuss some other time, just to be sure that you won’t kriff up another Kenobi, I’m afraid that we don’t have much time. So let me drink my tea, because we really are in need of some brainstorming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss those, you know,” Ben said, focusing once more on the people in the room. It was a bit concerning, how disconnected he seemed to be sometimes, but it’s not that he’s able to do anything about it. He certainly wasn’t better when he had been all alone on his ship, the only thing that kept him (more or less) sane was constant paranoia and need for staying vigilant. “Brainstorms. I don’t miss the reasons why we did them, of course, but well. It was nice to be useful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you a General, Ben?” Obi-Wan asked, her blue-green eyes looked more gray than blue, and were filled with sadness. Not pity, never that, but with compassion. She could relate to what he had said, and that meant that in here universe they also got into that kriffing mess. He barely made it, when he tried to stop it – the cloning process had already begun and all preparations were made (but he did it, and also there was Cody, Force bless his soul). “I’m so sorry. I hoped that maybe it could’ve been avoided. I’m just glad that it only took us a year, but the losses…” She sighed, hiding guilt and grief. The Force swirled around them, caressing them, taking away their feelings, and blame both of them were taking on themselves. It hugged them closely, like a parent does with their children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a slight sting of remorse, but he released it to the Force. It was no use to think about it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a war coming?” Young Obi-Wan asked, disbelief clear on his face. “How did it happen, we’re peacekeepers, not warriors!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did both of you miss the part when I said ‘there is a Sith pedophile in the Senate’, because as one logically thinking sentient being could assume that would indicate something rather major that’s to come.” At this point Kenobi was too weary to drop his biting sarcasm, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>really.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They are dumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he imagined that he would deny it either, if he were them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Young Obi-Wan sent him a flat look. Good, he’s learning, because this is going to be a constant face he’ll be pulling when it comes to Anakin. And Mace. And Quinlan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you haven’t given me his name. So let’s assume I’ll know who he is when the time comes.” Oh, the confidence of the youth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed, but it was a sad, broken sound. Almost hysterical. The Force weeped around him, hugging him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t know, because you had already met him. And you probably congratulated him on the lovely promotion he had. Because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>polite,</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t you, aren’t we all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that came after was heavy. Young Kenobi’s eyes were wide open and he looked afraid. From the tone of Ben’s voice he knew whom older Jedi meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them had a particular resentment when it came to senators. Or a Chancellor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw my Padawan, the bright light in my life, Falling. Day after day, so slowly, so painfully, that it took almost getting shot in the face to unravel the whole intrigue. I thought that it would be enough if I stay in Light, that would be enough to balance his Dark. It wasn't. And everything Fell with him.” His voice was steady, but his eyes were full of sorrow and anguish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I chose Dark so he could balance it by staying in Light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t let history repeat itself. Even if our lives are different from yours. And I think this is why the Force brought us here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But will we remember it? Was this lesson enough?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, holding out a hand for Ben to take it, and he did. He squeezed it once, and Ben squeezed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll never know.” It was Qui-Gon who answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, there was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. What are we going to do?” Young Obi-Wan asked hesitantly. “What should</span>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <span>do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were full of unshed tears. They won’t fall, he learnt to swallow them and ignore the pain. All of them did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meant for infinite sadness. Every time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say ‘kill the Chancellor’, but I assume that would do more harm than good. And Anakin needs a lot of support, you can’t deny him that. He wasn’t raised in a crèche, and that means he has a lot to catch up on – you can’t assume he’ll know things instinctually, because he’s powerful in the Force.” Kenobi answered first, sipping on his already cold tea. Ben sighed and clenched his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make him interact with other kids. Tell him you love him,” Kenobi could see Qui-Gon raising his eyebrows – a telltale sign he’s going to argue about something until you either surrender and admit he’s right or, well, die – so he sent him a glare. He shut his mouth, with a disapproving frown. “Share your story with him, make him understand. Be patient. You won’t Fall from admitting you’re attached to him, and it’ll make him feel more secure. And for the love of the Force: never, ever, let him near the Chancellor,” If he thought that Ben was sad before, now his grief was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffocating.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “That’s every mistake I had made and I wished I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re right. You have to communicate. Think outside the box with him, be creative, unorthodox when he struggles. We all need something that would hold us in the Light, and we had forgotten about it.” Obi-Wan said, her shoulders were tense, but determined. He wondered if she had another Padawan, after Anakin, after the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered he wanted it, once. Everything is in the past now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And for kriff’s sake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> for help if you need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the end of the day, it was pride that made us all blind. We turned our backs to the truth, thinking we know better than this. And we didn’t.” Ben whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force curled around him, around them all, comforting them in their sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not all is lost,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Force murmured, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s always hope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” It was Obi-Wan who drew a sharp breath, and Kenobi knew. Their time together was over. “Oh. I can sense them again. I think we’re going back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Young Obi-Wan stood up quickly, in a mild panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there’s so much-- I’m not-- oh, kriff!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, young one,” She said, her voice soft and reassuring. “The Force is with you and with your Padawan. Although, sending Quinlan to Tatooine to cause a bit of a mayhem, and freeing Shmi could help. You’ll do fine, Obi-Wan. Trust the Force, it will guide you well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she disappeared, as if she were never here, because, in a way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she never was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Force.” Obi-Wan looked pale and even more panicked than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focus, Obi-Wan!” Ben snapped, not harshly, but to draw his attention again. “Kamino, remember it, it’s important. You can’t let Him have his army. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vod’e</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t deserve this life. Not again,” He smiled softly, and bid them goodbye. “May the Force be with you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s only Kenobi left. He didn’t have much to add, but Obi-Wan looked at him, awaiting for the last piece of information (since he wouldn’t really call it wisdom). He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We told you more than enough, kid, when it comes to Anakin, so I’m going to tell you something for you. If you meet Cody again, cherish him like he deserves it. If you don’t, then cherish whoever will threaten to kick your ass and love you anyways. And for Force’s sake, get those chips out of their heads. Listen to the Force, it’ll tell you everything you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, determined, if not surprised, and then, with a soft sigh from the Force, he vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. This was more than unexpected.” Qui-Gon said after a while, looking at Kenobi, who stood in the middle of the room, ready to go back on his ship. What more did the Force want?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kriff, he was tired. He needed a drink. Or seven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” He murmured. “Can I ask you a favour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon just raised his eyebrow as an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s trying, all right? He’ll do everything for you, and he’ll still think that it won’t be enough. That’s all he ever wanted. To be enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so hard not to show any emotions, but he managed. He was serious, but also almost pleading for the older man to listen to him. There’s still time. Not every bond must be broken, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Qui-Gon looked close to tears. He never saw him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted, too, dear one?” Oh, Force, he didn’t expect to hear an endearment from him, not after he learnt that he Fell. A single tear fell from his eye. He ignored it. “Is this why you Fell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I wanted it. In a way, I still do, sometimes. But it’s not why I Fell, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a strange tug, and he knew he’s going back now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes love is not enough to keep someone in the Light, Master. But it’s not a reason to stop loving. I never stopped. It’s the only reminder I have, because I Fell, but I did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>surrender</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it. And I’d rather die than fully surrender to the Dark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon nodded and in a last second, he grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May the Force be with you, dear one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force wrapped him in a cold embrace and he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, there was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi took a sharp breath and opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on his ship again, his dark robes were as pristine as always, and there was a taste of bergamot and honey on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was home, and he had his loved ones to protect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Protector</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ready to make its final journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>But where is baby Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon's universe? He gave Anakin – and Cody – a heart attack, of course.<br/>(I'll write a coda with the youngest Kenobi after my midterms, so stay in tune!)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I tried to be as clear as possible, but to avoid any confusion:<br/>- Kenobi (36) is sith!Obi-Wan<br/>- Ben (56) is "original" Obi-Wan (from whatever we call canon)<br/>- Young Obi-Wan (26) is obviously just knighted and he doesn't know what to do with a 10 year old child<br/>- Obi-Wan (46) is from the only universe where things did work out, because she's not repressing her emotions like her male counterparts<br/>- Baby Obi-Wan (16) had a bit better start with Qui-Gon (and maybe things will work out better for them too)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> “You have to be kriffing me.” He said when he realised that Cody was walking with a kid beside him. A kid barely older than Ahsoka. A kid barely older than Ahsoka, wearing Jedi robes, with a lightsaber on the belt, and a padawan braid hanging behind his ear.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A kid who looked like Obi-Wan Kenobi’s carbon copy. </i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I promised: a second chapter! Honestly, it didn't go as planned, but then, I haven't got any plan, so it is what it is. I had a bit of a problem, because I've been trying to capture young Obi-Wan as someone very polite, but also playful, and I don't know. I'll edit it later, I guess.</p>
<p>And I still hate English interpunction (and hate leads to suffering, I suffered greatly trying to figure it out).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One day,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to have a heart attack so severe, it’ll take a whole kriffing machine to keep me alive.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As one can safely assume, Anakin wasn’t having a very good day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was already on the board of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Negotiator,</span>
  </em>
  <span> probably comming the Council or doing something equally dumb that was requried when doing a campaign in a galactic war. Paperwork was stupid, so stupid. That left him with half of the 212th and his own troops coordinating the cleanups and additional help on the planet they fought over today. It was a surprisingly easy battle, it almost felt like a trap, but Obi-Wan wasn’t having one of his weird feelings, so Anakin had shrugged it off. He still felt a bit uneasy and anxious, even though he tried to release these feelings to the Force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed deeply. They were almost over and ready to board on the ship. So, obviously, this is when </span>
  <em>
    <span>complications</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“General Skywalker?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Commander Cody commed him, his voice sounded a bit hesitant and it instantly put him on the edge. Obi-Wan’s second in command had never been hesitant, not after all of them get to know each other better, and Cody had realised that now he’ll have to live with all the stupid shit that Obi-Wan had been doing on a daily basis. It was a miracle that poor Commander hadn’t turned gray by now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“General Kenobi hadn’t taken a little Commander under his wing, had he?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Padawan?” That was a very unusual question, and it hadn’t calmed him down even a tiny bit. “No, I don’t think so. He’d tell me, but he’s helping me with Ahsoka, so…” His voice trailed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself. “What’s going on, Cody?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll be there shortly, General. You should see him yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that wasn’t reassuring at all. What the kriff had happened? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With most of the troopers already back, he only needed to wait for Commander Cody and whoever he found on the battlefield. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Force, he could already tell it’ll be a nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to be kriffing me.” He said when he realised that Cody was walking with a kid beside him. A kid barely older than Ahsoka. A kid barely older than Ahsoka, wearing Jedi robes, with a lightsaber on the belt, and a padawan braid hanging behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A kid who looked like Obi-Wan Kenobi’s carbon copy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said kid looked tense and ready to bolt any second, but relaxed when he saw Anakin, and bowed politely to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there, Master. I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi and I seemed to misplace my Master. You haven’t seen him around here, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody flinched, Anakin was sure if it weren’t for his bucket, they all could have seen a terrified face of his former Master’s Commander. He sighed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going abroad </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Negotiator</span>
  </em>
  <span> right this instant. I’m not qualified to deal with this.” He said to Cody and then his attention focused again on worried Obi-Wan’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A kid. Obi-Wan, being a kid. Force, what was his life?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Cody commed Obi-Wan, asking him to meet them in the conference room, and Anakin tried not to panic. When Obi-Wan answered that he’d be </span><em><span>delighted to</span></em> <em><span>meet you, Commander, </span></em><span>he understood that there will be two of them in the same place, not just one Kenobi, but de-aged. It could cause a paradox, right? Will everything blow up when they will meet? This is a nightmare, he could already feel the headache incoming.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon my rudeness, Master,” Obi-Wan (kid Obi-Wan? this is confusing) said quietly. He walked in the proper distance behind him, like a good Padawan should, and he tried to do it the same with Cody, but he would never let him walk with his back unguarded, so they walked through the corridors of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Negotiator</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a weird human sandwich. “I mean no disrespect towards you, but I do not recall getting introduced to you in the Temple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course younger Obi-Wan would still have his silver tongue. Anakin sighed and then he froze for a second. Would letting the kid know his name would cause another paradox? This is way too complicated to think about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we weren’t… You know what, kriff the formality, just call me Anakin.” Hopefully this should be vague enough. He didn’t want to destroy a galaxy because of some stupid mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded once, looking deadpan serious. Did he never relax at all?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also wanted to ask more questions, but Anakin was faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should really wait for– um–” Okay, now Anakin was definitely panicking. He looked at Cody in desperation.” Commander’s superior officer will answer your questions. We’re on his ship, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin could feel the disapproving stare even though Cody’s face was still hidden by his bucket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who is he, if I may ask?” He was a stubborn one, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be me,” Obi-Wan stood in the door of the conference room with a datapad in his hand. He looked around the room, nodded to Cody, to give him a sign that he could stand down, and to Anakin, to greet him. Then he focused on a Padawan standing in the middle of the room. His face betrayed nothing, but Anakin could tell that he was surprised from the way his eyes went slightly wide. “And consider me surprised. This is unexpected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid (Anakin decided that calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span> must be enough for now) bowed respectfully, but he was also surprised. And less experienced in hiding it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there, Master…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s face revealed just a tiny bit of amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenobi. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kid choked up. Yes, definitely less experienced than his former Master. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff me,” He muttered and it was Anakin’s turn to choke up slightly. He barely restrained an impulse to yell </span>
  <em>
    <span>language!</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. “I’ve a feeling I’m not on Coruscant anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan snickered quietly. Anakin just shook his head. Cody stayed silent, turning his gaze between two men, but otherwise his face was unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should have some tea, first. Then we can talk about what really happened here. If one of you would be so kind to make us some, I’d be forever in your debt.” Obi-Wan said with that charming smile of his, and Anakin won’t fall for it, not after so many years of seeing it, but Cody was basically defenceless against it. He stood up quickly, and after a second Anakin followed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring us some food too. We might as well eat something while talking about…” He waved his hands around wildly. “... this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, food. Food was good. And doing things was good, he was good at doing things. So that’s what he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he and Cody came back, they caught up on a conversation that had been going on between his former Master and his younger counterpart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bandomeer?” Obi-Wan said, his voice too washed out of any emotions to be a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy sigh. “Yeah. I try not to think about those mines, but I still remember everything that had happened there. It’s hard sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t see Obi-Wan’s face, but it was either sympathetic or completely neutral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Melida/Daan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Tahl and everything… But we came back. They are maintaining the peace to this day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we came back?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I wanted to stay, to help the Young,” Obi-Wan made the weirdest noise, but Anakin ignored it, too caught up with the conversation. “But Master Jinn said we need to prioritise her health. And he promised me we will come back with aid for the Young. And we did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a heavy silence. Anakin felt uncomfortable in his own skin, it was weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He came back,” Obi-Wan whispered. “He came back with help.” He made this noise again, and apparently Cody decided he had enough, because he stepped into the room with the biggest mugs of tea he could find. Somehow he also managed to have a cup of caf for himself. Anakin followed him, ignoring the fact that all of them were well aware that they had been eavesdropping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright, General?” Cody asked, handing him his favourite blue mug. Obi-Wan wrapped his hands around it, as if it was the last link that held him to sanity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, Commander, I’m extremely thankful. And yes, everything is fine, don’t worry. We’re just comparing experiences.” He flashed them a quick smile, but neither of them felt very convinced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Obi-Wan’s mouth meant a variety of things, but never what it should have meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it that you like it just like he does, little General,” Cody sent a small, private smile to the kid, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he saw a mug with his (theirs?) hot leaf water. Cody looked at him with amazement. Obi-Wan just observed them while slowly sipping on his tea. “Black, with a spoon of honey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin could swear for all that’s holy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Negotiator</span>
  </em>
  <span> ran on contraband like no other ship in the whole wide space. Frankly speaking, he was a bit jealous. Not that he wanted tea, of course, but some sweets would be nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, Commander Cody. I do like it like that, yes. Black, like my soul.” He smirked and then he sent Obi-Wan a wink. Older man snorted and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the kriff?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Anakin was glad that he hadn’t had anything to drink, because if he had, then he would choke, and nobody would save him. If he had a grave, it would say: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here lies Anakin Skywalker, he died because of Force mishaps and dorky teenagers.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé would laugh at him so hard. So hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Obi-Wan said, regaining his composure and drawing on his “we-have-a-problem-and-I’m-going-to-solve-it” face. “I believe that this short conversation that we indulged in when you were gone made us realise a couple of important facts. However, the most important one is that I am fairly sure that it’s not a matter of time travel, but more of an alternate dimension? Our experiences are a bit different, and I think while the change wasn’t very significant for the course of the galaxy, it was a major one for you, Obi-Wan. I’m not judging if it’s for better or worse, it’s just different, and still yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kid looked lost in thoughts and pretty much a lot like when Obi-Wan tried to solve a riddle. Anakin saw this face a lot during his apprenticeship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Puff pastry.” He said after a short moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Puff pastry theory,” He looked up from his mug and stared at Obi-Wan intensively. “I don’t know if you had this particular conversation with Quinlan, but it was after some advanced physics course we took together. We shared some pastries while we had been studying and Quin said–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That universe is like a puff pastry, but not the one that’s filled with red berries,” Obi-Wan laughed, and Anakin shared a look with Cody. “I remember it. And we always fought for red berries pastries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, pastries?” Anakin just couldn’t help but ask. It was getting way too interesting now. Or confusing. Or both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You know puff pastries are layered, right? And those layers are a bit wavy, not parallel, so some layers are closer, and some are not. And we, Quinlan and I, were doing our assignments and we just mixed the history of ‘Force voodoo’, as my dear Commander is quite fond to call it, “Cody scowled at him, just the tiniest bit. “With physics. And we got that theory that unexplained things had happened, because the Force made some universes closer than others. The unexpected appearance of my younger counterpart would make our theory quite adequate, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you’re able to talk about physics while eating pastries. You’re impossible, Obi-Wan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how did it happen? And how are we getting the little General home?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are valid questions, Cody, and I’m afraid the shortest answer is that it’s the will of the Force,” Obi-Wan moved his hands to gesture helplessness, but at the same time he sat more comfortably in his chair, not worried at all. “No, I know, Cody, but it’s true. There’s nothing more we can do. We just have to wait, Obi-Wan got here for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should give him an advice or two while we at it? It wouldn’t cause some weird paradox, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so, Anakin. We already established that we have different past experiences, so it probably won’t harm anyone if we share a tip or two. But nothing too major, there’s no need to focus on anxieties. And the future is always in motion.” Obi-Wan sighed, and Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated that phrase. The kid didn’t like it either, judging from the look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should learn Soresu. As fast as you’re able to.” Obi-Wan said, putting away his mug, and getting his expression into calm neutrality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, you said ‘nothing major’!” Anakin waved his hands in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, it’s only as major as you make it to be,” He answered patiently, looking at him quickly. “And I said ‘nothing too major’. It is important for him to learn every form, even if Master Jinn is quite insistent on Ataru. Oh, and maybe you should try to make contact with our Grandmaster. Having tea with him can be a… learning experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General!” Anakin and Cody exclaimed simultaneously. The kid just looked at them, disbelief clear on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea? With Master Dooku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. It’s important to master an art of polite conversation and it can also be a source of great amusement to observe our Master trying to be polite when he clearly doesn’t want to be. Also, be nice to Quinlan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid snorted ungracefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How nice exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They shared a look and honestly, Anakin was lost by now. The two of them were just too much.  Cody must have thought the same, because he interrupted them gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good advice aside – and if I may add, neither of them contained anything about self-care or a proper armour, so I doubt how good it was,” One day Anakin is going to buy Cody a whole planet for this sentence alone. “We should eat something, food is getting cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a meal in silence for a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask, how are you holding on, little General? These two,” He gestured to Obi-Wan and Anakin. No planet for Cody then.” Can be a lot together, and the situation you found yourself in is a bit unusual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid chewed and put down his fork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cody, I’m fine,” Cody looked like he wanted to argue and the kid seemed to sense it. “No, really. It’s hardly the most unexpected situation I’ve been in. At least it’s not a pirate ship…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“… or a war-torn planet…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody looked like he’s going to have an aneurysm if the kid won’t stop talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“… or the negotiations that for some reason ended up in a brothel. That one was truly unexplainable, to this day I don’t know how that happened. Or these flowers on Rodia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to be reminded of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it was a learning experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Learning. Certainly.” The kid looked somewhere between grumpy and irritated. It would be a funny look on his face, if it wasn’t so familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I want to ask?” Anakin asked, resigned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” They answered shortly, and that was it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to have a heart attack one day because of you,” He ignored Cody muttering under his breath (‘You tell me’). Obi-Wan just flashed him a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, quite the contrary. I’ll be the one ending up with a heart attack. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> that stunt you had pulled on the battlefield earlier today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one to talk, General.” Cody muttered louder, but Obi-Wan pretended he didn’t hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. I’ve been meaning to ask, but. </span>
  <em>
    <span>General? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is there a war or something?” Anakin was surprised, he expected a lot more of a holier-than-thou act. It hit him now, that even though this kid was someone who shared a name and a face with his former Master, he was just a kid now. Like Ahsoka. Confused and not yet refined, but full of enthusiasm and the sheer need to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, this is something that Anakin had insisted to call ‘a major thing’. But I’m sure it’ll turn out fine, no need to fret over it,” The kid opened his mouth to argue, but Obi-Wan was quicker. “No, don’t ask me that. The future </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> in motion, as you proved it to me today. There’s no need to worry yourself sick over something that may not happen. Just focus on being the best version of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not someone you’ve seen today, because the Force gave you a blessing, however accidental it might be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which, the Force started to feel strange in the room. He was sure that Obi-Wan felt it too, because he stood up. Everyone else did the same. Cody caught up that their time had come to an end, and looked strangely sad about it. Anakin had a feeling that he would adopt the kid if he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like we’ve eaten our pastry.” Younger Obi-Wan joked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Obi-Wan,” Older man said quietly. “Your journey only just began. And you are enough as you are – yes, capable of change, and driven by the need to be better than the day before, but enough nonetheless. Remember it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded once. Anakin hadn’t expected to see tears in his eyes. The Force hugged him closely, and the only thing that Obi-Wan managed to say, before his counterpart disappeared as abruptly as he appeared, was:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May the Force be with you. Always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a calm, soothing feeling in the room. Anakin had a feeling that maybe for once, things will be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(A week later they got a comm that Grievous had kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Puff pastry theory is something I came up with my friend, because we were joking that we're the same person, but from a parallel universe - therefore I got this thought that maybe it's because our universes are a bit closer to each other, and she called it a puff pastry. We're just messing with physics on a daily basis, that's all.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>